


You Shouldn't

by catsandladyluck



Series: Domestic Drabbles [10]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Agatha is actually happy guys, Baz is a jealous boyfriend, Domestic Drabbles, M/M, Part 10, Possible reference to Baz's dragon kink, Simon is so in love with him though, SnowBaz, Sorry Not Sorry, THIS IS SO LONG, What is even a drabble anymore?, Whoa, carry on, three whole chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsandladyluck/pseuds/catsandladyluck
Summary: Agatha is visiting England for a few weeks, so Penny insisted she come over.  I might be fine, or even somewhat excited, to see her. But Baz on the other hand...





	1. You Shouldn't

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to Domestic Drabbles! To celebrate my 10th one, this one is going to have a whopping three whole chapters! (Drabbles? What are those?)  
> I apologize that I did not do Agatha justice in this one, but she will appear in the next few drabbles since she's visiting.  
> Please enjoy (:

_Simon_

 

Agatha is visiting England for a few weeks, so Penny insisted she come over.

Which is fine with me. We haven’t seen each other since… Well, since before I left Watford. Penny says that Agatha is still sensitive on the subject on what had happened, so the rule is to mention magick as little as possible, as well as Watford, the battle with the Mage, and any other related things. Penny even spelled my wings and tail invisible so they wouldn’t bother her, much to Baz’s protests.

And that’s another thing. I might be fine, or even somewhat excited, to see Agatha. But Baz on the other hand...

“Baz,” I say, as I pick up a laundry hamper off the floor. He’s sitting on the loveseat, reading a book, and doesn’t even glance up when I call for him. “Agatha is going to be here in just a bit. Will you please help us clean?”

He snorts and flips a page. “I don’t think so.”

I glare at him, but he’s still not looking at me. “At least just spell the dust off the bookshelves or something. You don’t even have to get up!”

Baz’s lip curls, his eyes still glued to his book. “Why would I waste precious magick on such a menial task, Snow?”

“Basilton, get off your lazy arse!” Penny says, walking into the living room. She’s carrying three stacks of boxes, and it looks like they could fall over at any moment. I sit the basket on the couch and rush over to help her, but she shoos me away. Baz ignores her.

“Besides,” she says. “You and I both know that cleaning spells aren’t a waste of magick. You’re just making bloody excuses because you’re not happy that Agatha is coming over.”

Baz shrugs but says nothing.

“I don’t understand why you don’t like her, Baz,” I say, walking back over to the couch to pick the basket up. “What’s your problem?”

“Oh, there’s no problem, Snow,” he says, but his words are laced with sarcasm, and he’s still staring at his bloody book. “Why should I have a problem with my boyfriend’s ex-girlfriend?”

“You shouldn’t,” I say.

“Of course not, Snow,” he says. “It’s not at all like she tried to cheat on you with me. Or tried to sell us all out to The Mage. Or something absurd like that. No. I don’t have any problems with her. Not at all.” He glances at me and smiles. But it’s not a good smile. It’s evil, a smile I haven’t seen since Watford, and his eyes are shining maliciously.

I just scoff and glare at him. “Well, you don’t _have_ to be here while she’s here.”

“Oh, but of course, I do, love,” he says, his eyes still gleaming. “Who else is going to stop her from trying to steal you away?”

I just roll my eyes and grip the laundry basket tighter. “Agatha _has_ a boyfriend, Baz. And she _knows_ we’re together. Why would she try to steal--”

There’s suddenly a loud crash from the back of the living room that make both of us flinch and look up. Penny’s standing there outside of her bedroom door, with now only two boxes in her hands, and her glasses have slid halfway down her nose. She turns her head to look at us, and her eyes are wide.

“Penny?” I ask. “Are you okay?”

“Bunce,” Baz says, closing his book and leaning forward. “What’s that look for?”

Penny stares at us a bit longer, then glances around and walks into her bedroom. Baz and I just look at each other for a moment, both of our brows raised, and then Penny walks out of her room, her phone in hand. She sits down on the sofa, her other hand resting against the bridge of her nose, and she’s scrolling through her phone.

“Guys,” she says, finally turning towards us.

“What is it, Pen?” I ask.

“I never told her.”

I raise my eyebrow at her. “Never told who what?”

“Agatha,” Penny says. “I never told her about you two.”

“What?” I immediately turn to Baz, and he’s smirking with a slight grin. A sign that he’s plotting. Scheming. And I find myself not wanting to know. So I turn back to Penny.

“Well, I’ve never told her,” I say. “Are you sure you’ve never mentioned it?”

Penny sighs. “Agatha and I don’t talk on a regular basis, Si. I just scrolled through every message we’ve ever sent.”

“Agatha is going to be over any moment,” I say in a huff. “I can’t believe this.” And I truly can’t. We were supposed to make sure not to bother Agatha with any past-related issues. Everything was suppose to be relaxed and Normal, and now I have to come right out and tell her about Baz and I. _‘Oh, hi, Agatha. Nice to see you. You remember Baz, right? The bloke you wanted to cheat on me with? Well, now we’re boyfriends. I hope you enjoy your stay here.’_ I scoff at the thought and roll my eyes. I can feel myself getting angry, and I grip the basket until the edges start to bend over.

“Relax, Snow,” Baz says, calmly. He stands up and walks over to me, placing his hand on my back. “It’s not a big deal.”

“It _is_ a big deal,” I say.

“It is Agatha, afterall,” Penny says. “She does tend to overdramatize things.”

“Wellbelove will be fine.”

“She will not be fine, Baz,” I say.

“Relax, Simon,” he says, ruffling his hand through my hair.

I narrow my eyes at him. Because called he me Simon, and his face his calm, and his smile is light, and now he’s running his fingers along the nape of my neck. But the problem is that his eyes are still gleaming.

Before I’m able to figure out his game, there’s a soft knock at the front door.

“I got it!” I say, tossing the laundry basket onto the loveseat. I run over to the door and immediately open it. Agatha is standing there, her arms full of various bags, and she’s smiling. And tan.

“Hello, Simon,” she says. “It’s good to see you.”

“Hi, Agatha! It’s good to see y--”

Suddenly, an arm is being slung around my shoulder, and Baz’s face is right next to mine. Then he leans in and kisses me on my cheek, and as he does, I watch as Agatha’s expression changes from smiling to confused to shock.

“Hello, Wellbelove,” he says over my shoulder, too close to my ear. “How nice to see you again.”


	2. Fight Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Presenting chapter 2 (: Please enjoy!

_ Simon _

 

Baz is an arse. A fucking arse. 

After awkwardly inviting Agatha in and making sure Penny helped her with her bags, I grabbed Baz by the front of his shirt and pulled him into my room, slamming the door in the process.

“What the fuck was that, Baz?” I say angrily, pushing my hands against his chest. He doesn’t stop me, and instead just smirks, which makes me angrier. So I push him again. Still no reaction. And it pisses me off. 

“What could you possibly mean, Snow?” he asks, but it’s so sarcastic that it makes me want to punch him. So I clench my fists into my hair.

“You know what I mean,” I say. I’m so angry right now. I want to punch, I want to fight, I want to scream at him for being so calm. For being a total arse.

“Do I?” he asks, running his hand through his hair. And then he smiles at me. Just fucking smiles. 

I push at him again, and this time he grabs my wrists, but instead of pushing me back or fighting, he lifts one up to his lips and kisses it. I twist it and jerk it out of his hand, but he holds tightly onto my other one.

“Why did you do that in front of her?” I ask, narrowing my eyes.

He smirks again. “I said it before, Snow. I couldn’t have her getting anything thoughts about stealing you away.”

I jerk my other wrist out of his hand. “That’s bullocks, and you know it.”

He takes one step forward, then brings his hand up towards my face, but I push it away. 

“Tell me why you did it,” I demand. If I had magick, I would cast  **_“the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth”_ ** on him. But since that isn’t an option, I just narrow my eyes and lock them with his.

He stares back challengingly, then smirks. “We were going to have to tell her anyway,” he says. “Why not add a little grandiose to it?”

That pisses me off even more. “You’re so infuriating, Baz!” I yell. But as I try to push him again, he ducks sideways and bends down, wrapping his arms around my legs. The room suddenly blurs, and the next thing I know, I’m halfway off the ground, leaning over Baz’s shoulder. And I then realize that he just fucking picked me up, like a fucking child.

“What the fuck, Baz!” I try to roll sideways, but he has one arm around my legs and the other on my lower back. 

“Put me down!” I say, pulling on the back of his shirt.

“Oh, I will put you down, Snow,” he says, turning around. He starts walking forwards, but it feels backwards to me. I try to kick my legs, but Baz has a vice-grip across them. Suddenly, his hands come up and grab my sides, and the room blurs again as he throws me down onto the bed. I feel slightly dizzy, and the room feels like it’s spinning, and when I open my eyes, I see that Baz has crawled on top of me. He’s sitting on my stomach, and I realize I’ve been taking very short breaths.

“Ugh. Baz,” I huff. “Get off.” I try to push on his stomach, but he just grabs ahold of my hands.

“Not until you calm down,” he says. 

“I’m calm,” I say.

“You’re not.”

“I am. I’m calm.” I try to take a deep breath and relax my muscles, but Baz is so close to sitting on my lungs that it’s difficult. He must have realized this though because he scoots back a bit without letting go of my hands. But that just creates a whole new set of problems.

“Get off now, please,” I say, in between a few very labored breaths. 

“I don’t think so, Snow,” he says, smirking. He squeezes my hands, then lifts them up to his lips and starts kissing my fingers; each one individually, then all of them together.

I sigh and close my eyes, breathing in more deep breaths. “Baz,” I say. “I'm calm.”

“You sure, Simon?” He asks. He starts kissing the palms of my hands, and I reluctantly try to pull away, but he tightens his grip.

I sigh again and open my eyes. “I'm sorry,” I say. “I'm sorry I got angry at you.” 

He pulls my hands away from his lips and raises an eyebrow at me, like he can't 

believe I just apologized. 

“Well,” he says, moving his lips back to my hands. He closes his eyes and starts kissing the tips of my fingers this time, then says, “I'm sorry that I don't want Wellbelove to steal you.”

I look at him curiously, and it's almost like he's hiding his face behind my hands. 

“Baz.” I try to pull my hands away again, but he still doesn't let go. “Are you jealous? Of Agatha?”

“Why should I be jealous, Snow?” He asks. His eyes are still closed, and his breath is warm as it ghosts over my fingers. My arms start to shiver.

“You shouldn't,” I say. 

He opens his eyes, and his grip on my hands loosens, so I pull them away. But instead of putting them down, I grab Baz by the shirt collar and pull him towards me.


	3. Moose Mugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now for chapter 3 :D I know we didn't see much of Agatha in this fic, but she's going to be staying at their flat for a bit so I promise she will appear in the next few drabbles (:

_Simon_

 

When Baz and I finally step out of my room, Penny and Agatha turn around and look at us from the sofa; Penny glaring, as usual, and Agatha staring wide-eyed.

“Did you two kiss and make up?” Penny asks.

“Something like that,” Baz says from behind me. He sounds like he’s smirking, and I roll my eyes.

Agatha raises her eyebrows, and Penny wrinkles her nose in disgust. She then turns to Agatha and says, “You see what I deal with?”

“Wait,” I say. “You told her everything?”

“I’m making tea,” Baz says quickly, running his fingers through my hair as he walks away. “You want any, Snow?”

I glare at him as he steps into the kitchen. “Fine,” I say.

Penny huffs. “Of course I told her everything, Simon. Someone had to fill her in.”

“That was what  _ you  _ were supposed to have done months ago,” I say.

“It’s fine, Simon,” Agatha cuts in, holding her hand up.

“It’s fine?” I ask.

She nods. “I’m surprised, of course. It’s very…” She looks over Penny’s shoulder towards the kitchen. “Different from your initial relationship with Baz. But I can’t say I’m  _ that _ surprised.” She turns to look at Penny. “It kind of make sense, doesn’t it?”

I gape at her.

“That’s what I said too!” Penny exclaims.

“How does any of it make sense to you, Agatha?” I ask.

“Look around you, Simon,” Agatha says, gesturing vaguely towards the room. “Stranger things have happened.”

Penny huffs. “What’s that suppose to mean?”

Agatha grins at her. “Whatever you want it to.”

I roll my eyes at them. The very first time I talked to Penny about Baz and I, she had said the exact same thing.  _ “Well, it’s all starting to make sense, now isn’t it, Simon?”  _ And then she had patted me on the shoulder. Like she just understood it all. Like the entire thing made sense to her so soon, Baz and I. Sometimes it still doesn’t even make sense to me. But at least Agatha didn’t pat me on the shoulder.

“I don’t understand you two,” I say, shaking my head. I then turn and walk to the kitchen. Baz is reaching up into a cupboard, hovering his hand over all the mugs there, like he’s looking for a certain one. His shoulder muscles are straining against the fabric of his shirt, and I can’t help but stare. 

“A picture would last longer, Snow,” he says without turning around. 

“Don’t need one,” I say. I see the corner of his lip turn upward, so I walk up beside him and place a hand on his shoulder. He turns towards me and slides his arm around my waist, and I lean my head against him.

“What mug do you want?” He asks as he turns his head back towards the cabinet.

“The one with the moose on it.”

Baz leans forward to reach into the back of the cupboard, and his other hand settles on my lower back. He pulls the mug out and places it down on the counter, and I stare at his fingers wrapped around the handle; they’re long and narrow, and when we hold hands, they feel like boney twigs between my knuckles. 

_ “They're pianist fingers, Snow,”  _ he had said once when I mentioned it.

_ “But you don't play piano.” _

_ “That's not the point.” _

I can't imagine that those type of fingers feel good to anyone, but I like them. Because they're Baz’s. Even if that doesn't make sense to everyone else.

He taps those fingers against my mug, and I think about holding them, then kissing them, but then he reaches up into the cabinet to grab for his own mug, so I frown instead.

“I can feel you thinking,” Baz says, turning to me. He slides his hand up my side and runs his fingers into my hair, then settles them against my cheek. 

“Agatha says we make sense,” I say.

He raises an eyebrow at me. “And why are you unhappy about that?”

“I'm not unhappy. I'm just…”

“Just what?”

“Sometimes we don't make sense, do we, Baz?” 

He furrows his eyebrows, and I think that I had just said the wrong thing. But then he grins at me, wide. The kind of grin that shows in his eyes. So I grin too.

“We rarely make sense, Simon,” he says, brushing his knuckles across my cheek bone.

I slide my free hand into his. “Why do Penny and Agatha seem to think that we do?”

He lets out a gentle laugh. “They don't know you like I know you,” he says, pushing hair off of my forehead. “Nothing you do makes sense to me.”

“Nothing you do makes sense to me either,” I say, squeezing his hand.

“Although,” he says. “There is one thing.” 

But before I can ask what that one thing is, he’s pushing his lips against mine, and he's kissing me so intensely that I feel my stomach drop. He pulls me so close to him that I can feel his breathing in my chest. And then his hands are sliding down my sides, and suddenly, for the second time today, I'm being lifted off the ground. And onto the counter. Baz’s lips never even left mine.

“Simon,” he whispers after a particularly long kiss, then leans in and kisses me again. His hands are gripping the hem of the back of my shirt, and his knuckles are grazing the skin there.

“Yes?” I whisper back, after another kiss. I’m running both hands through his hair now, pulling on the strands gently and feeling the way his hair slides through my fingers.

He doesn’t respond for a moment. He just keeps kissing me and kissing me and kissing me, and then he slides his hand under my shirt and presses his palms flat against my back. 

“Baz,” I whisper again. I bite gently on his lip to get his attention.

He pulls back just enough to where our lips are still brushing. 

“Simon,” he says, breathlessly.

“What?” I ask, and I raise an eyebrow.

“Simon... I—”

“Is the tea done yet, Ba— Seriously, you guys?!” 

Our lips part quickly, and I swear for a moment that I hear Baz mutter “Are you fucking kidding me?” Our heads turn towards the entryway, and Penny is standing there with her hands on her hips, while Agatha is peering out from behind the doorframe.

“Is there any room in this flat that you two haven’t snogged in?” Penny asks. “Because that’s where I’m going.”

“Well, Bunce,” Baz says, as I slide off the counter. I don’t even have to look at him to know that he’s smirking. “You might want to avoid your bedroom.”

Penny just gapes and looks at me, while Agatha giggles.

“He’s joking, Pen,” I say, nudging Baz in the arm. He nudges me back, then winks at me. So I look back at Penny and say, “Maybe.”

Penny huffs and crosses her arms. “I need to have a word with you, Basilton,” she says fiercely. Baz rolls his eyes, then leans in and kisses me on the cheek. His lips are cold, like usual, but my skin always feels so warm afterward.

“Finish the tea, love?” He says to me before following Penny out of the room.

I stand there as I watch him leave, and I must have a stupid grin on my face because Agatha giggles again.

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to the lovely Rainbow Rowell.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: @carryonsimoncarryon  
> And shoutout to my amazing beta: @Drarry_N_Snowbaz


End file.
